Relational databases are widely used in diverse fields. Over the course of the lifetime of the database environment, it may be necessary to add entities of pre-existing types or to add new relationships between existing entities. However, in many instances, the numbers of individual tables can be large and the relationships between tables can be complex, and it can be challenging to accurately determine how to augment existing tables to accommodate new instances of entities or relationships. Accordingly, there remains a continuing need for efficient methods to manage relational databases, and particularly to provide automated methods for facilitating growth of the database environment.